


The Voice

by makingitwork



Series: Benedict/Martin [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fiction, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice

Benedict isn’t well known.

He’s been in a few good plays, and has had some nice reviews written about him from to time to time, but nobody knows his name. He’s friends with Tom Hiddleston, and he loves the man like a brother, and then Tom had become _Loki_ and though he still made time for Benedict, it just made the brunette feel as though he hadn’t yet reached his peak.

And then he was Sherlock.

That’s how things happen, one minute you wonder about your future, and then the next five years of your life are going to be occupied. He loves it. Loves the script, the directions, the writers, it’s like this part was made for him. And then they tell him they have to start auditioning Watson’s, and he’ll have quite a big say on who he feels comfortable with. Benedict has never had that sort of power.

They’re all quite good, and he has a difficult time saying no, when Matt Smith comes into the room. He looks similar to Benedict, in that sort of abstract way, and he’s _brilliant._ He moves his hands when he talks, and it makes Benedict nervous, because Matt Smith seems as though he would make a better Sherlock. Mark Gatiss says no, but then he tells Matt to meet him later that day (a few months later, Matt Smith is the next doctor).

And then Martin Freeman walks in.

“Hiya,” he grins, walking in, tugging off his coat “How you doin’?”

Martin Freeman. Benedict recognises him vaguely, the name rings true in his ears. The Office. Major British Comedy, Golden Globe award, Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, Love Actually. “Good to see you, Martin,” Steven smiles “This is Benedict.”

Martin sticks his hand out “Great to meet you, man,”

“Thanks,” he blusters “You too. I’m a big fan.”

“Really?” Martin rolls his eyes “I’m one of those people who just doesn’t get recognised.”

Benedict likes him.

And then he transforms into John Watson, and Benedict finds himself becoming a better Sherlock. Out of all of them, all of the people who audition, Martin Freeman is the only one who gives it back to Sherlock _hard._ Who encompasses all of John Watson, and Sherlock finds he can remember lines easier, because he wants so badly to impress this man. They run through the scene, and then because it’s _Martin Freeman,_ and he can’t resist it, Benedict winks and clicks.

“Oh wow.” Steven and Mark are clapping as though they’ve just witnessed something remarkable. Which they have. “The chemistry,” Steven shakes his head with a smile “That’s perfect.”

“Blimey, you’re good,” Martin laughs, “Fucking brilliant. You’re voice- Christ. You were made to act.”

Benedict thinks he might be in love.

…

…

…

“Ben! Ben! Ben!” Martin comes leaping onto set like a little child, holding his ipad, and he’s not Doctor John Watson yet in an adorable jumper, he’s in a black shirt with faded jeans “Look!” And he turns the screen around, giggling adorably, and Benedict rolls his eyes at the picture of himself next to an otter.

“Hilarious.”

“No, no, wait,” he’s giddy and it’s intoxicating, as he fiddles with the pages, before turning it around, and Benedict’s eyes widen. “See? 15,000 stories written about John and Sherlock, _us!_ Shall we read one? Bet it would be great-“

“Martin! Get to bloody hair and makeup!”

Martin makes a face and Benedict laughs, ruffling his hair “Run along Hobbit.”

Martin elbows him “Hush! No one knows about that.”

“Who else would it be?” Benedict calls after him with a laugh.

Benedict loves come to work. Martin’s always there before him, but he’s normally asleep. He walks into the break room, and Steven brings a finger to his lips “He’s sleeping. God, he must be exhausted. Flying between here and New Zealand every week.”

Benedict looks at Martin, who’s curled up rather adorably on the sofa, snoring gently, there are marks on his left hand, pen marks from his children writing how much they love him on his hands, and Benedict smiles. Steven leaves, and Benedict pours himself a cup of tea. Martin blinks wearily, sitting up with a yawn and smiling “Hey Ben,” he says softly, and Benedict smiles at him.

“You’re going to need to take a break soon. This isn’t good for you.”

“I’m going to be the Hobbit.” He says determinedly “And I’m not leaving you.”

Yup. Loves him.

…

…

…

“I’ve had a brilliant idea,” Martin gushed excitedly, as he and Benedict stand outside Baker Street, crowds of fans being guarded behind orange fences as they wait for the cameras.

“Tell me, you ridiculous man,”

“I want you to audition for Smaug.”

Benedict blinks. “The _dragon?”_

“Ben, mate, your voice is bloody brilliant. I can’t think of anyone better. Go, audition! I haven’t said a word, so they’re not gonna pull any favours, but honestly, I think you’d get it.”

The faith Martin has in him makes audition. And he gets it.

And then he’s dressed in a skin tight black cloth costume, with sensors all over him, and Martin’s wearing a wig. “Oh Smaug, the stupendous!” He grins, running up to Benedict with giant feet.

Benedict hugs him tightly “Bilbo Baggins!”

“Bloody hell, the two of you just go everywhere together,” Natalie, their makeup stylist appears “You know this will drive the fangirls crazy? Prepare for Bilbo and Sherlock to be in a relationship. Tell me you can get Martin into Star Trek,”

“Oh, I’d love to be a stormtrooper.”

Benedict presses a wet kiss to Martin’s cheek “I’ll see what I can do.”

A girl, while watching Star Trek into darkness, frowns. For a second there, the stormtrooper looked as though it was standing shorter than all the others. No. She must have been imagining it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?  
> x


End file.
